DanganRonpa: Dimentional Class
by DragonMaster77
Summary: This is a DanganRonpa style story but includes characters from other franchies as well. Makoto finds himself once again in an all new Killing Game only this time he is with people from different worlds. The same rules as the Hope's Peak Killing Game but different stakes this time. Chapter 1 is up
1. Cast List

**DanganRonpa Dimentional Class: Cast List**

This story is my first attempt as doing a DanganRonpa class story, I will try to make it interesting but please understand if it fails.

Premise: Different characters from different universes be they heroes or villians are brought to a mysterious castle one of these characters is Makoto Neagi. Turns out the castle is special and is controlled by Monokuma who explains that each of them hold some form of hope and he wants to see who is the most worthy to overcome despair. It is up to Makoto to help the characters he's just met survive the Dimensional Killing game and find out who is truly behind this.

(Note:- This one takes place after the DanganRonpa 3 Anime)

Cast:- This includes there titles and reasons they were selected

1 Makoto Neagi: Ultimate Headmaster (Ultimate Hope of DanganRonpa Universe)

2 Ruby Rose: Ultimate Huntress (Holds onto hope despite all she lost, has her Volume 4 look)

3 Mr. Freeze: Ultimate Cryo-scientist (His hope to cure his wife)

4 Dr. Nefarious: Ultimate Mad Scientist (Hopes to take over the universe or get revenge on Quwark)

5 Danny Fenton/Phantom: Ultimate Ghost Hunter (His hope to protect his home)

6 Guybrush Threepwood: Ultimate Pirate (Hopes to be the greatest pirate)

7 Lazer Lilly (The Convict): Ultimate Gungenneer (Hopes to fix her mistake from the past)

8) Max Caulfield: Ultimate Time Traveler (Hopes to not completely Ruin Everything)

9) Cole McGrath: Ultimate Hero (Hopes to defeat The Beast)

10) Athena Cykes: Ultimate Pyschiatrist (Hope to overcome her fears of defending alone)

11) Sherlock Holmes Ultimate Private Investigator (Hope to solve an interesting case)

12) Toa Gali Ultimate Water Warrior (Hopes to rid her world of the Makuta)

13) Rex Ultimate Soldier (Hopes to furfil his duty)

14) Kairi Kamaya Ultimate Digidestant (Hopes to save the Digital World from evil)

15) Samurai Jack Ultimate Samurai (Hopes to get back to the past)

16) Tom (EddsWorld) Ultimate Bass Guitar player (Hopes to one day fully destroy Christmas) (Yeah I picked him to be the comidic character or if I struggle possibly the first victim)

The Readers will get to decide what the motive for the next murder will be that Monokuma introduces and depending on what the motive is I will then decide who would most likely kill for that reason. In either here or another section I will hold another vote on the victim but those results will remain a secret till the actual murder.

Edit: Full List what do you all think?


	2. Prologue: The Abductions

Well it's been a while since I did one of these anyway in this first chapter you will see the 16 characters picked to be in this killing game getting abducted from there lives some from spercific moments in there lives.

Arthur Note: I do not own any chacters shown in this chapter except maybe the mysteous figure in the end.

* * *

 **Prologue: The Abductions**

"Phew...I think that's the last of the paperwork I need to do today" Makoto said wiping his forehead as he sat at his desk in the newly repaired Hope's Peak Acadamy.

It had been about 4 months since Makoto and his friends along with his sister and Future Foundation finished fully repairing the school and opened it's doors to welcome new students. He knew it was a gamble on having the school be his way of finishing undoing the damage Junko did to bring the world into despair but it has paid off. The world is recovering slowly but surely.

He looks at two pictures on his desk the first was him with Kirigiri, Hina, Hiro, Toko, Togami and his sister Komaru at the grand re-opening and he smiles.

Hiro had become the schools grounds keeper, cause other then being a less accurate spirit medium it was the best he was qualified for but Makoto knows that he keeps the kids entertained with stories of his 'treasures'

Hina became the school's PE Teacher not only teaching them swimming but also other sports, she also said once there back up and running fully she was going to sign up to be part of Japan's Olympic swimming team as well on the side.

Togami is the only one of his classmates not at the school, instead he turned his attention to restoring his family's name by restarting Togami industries which has proved to be effective, Makoto also knows that Byakuya arranges a ship full of food, parts and other supplies to be taking to Jabberwock Island for the 77th Class even if Togami denies it is with his knowledge.

Toko is at the school as an English teacher, mostly on Togami's behalf as she really wanted to go with him and despite what she says about them she finds herself enjoying the fact most of the class enjoy her lessons.

Makoto offered to let Komaru attend but she denyed wanting to focus on finding there parents. Makoto wanted to come but his duties as headmaster prevented but they keep regular contact and Komaru is even aided by the four former members of the Warriors of Hope still on Earth so he's glad she isn't alone and is allowed into Future Foundation safe zones on his behalf.

Then Kirigiri, Makoto was so happy she was still alive, it scared him to think he would never see her again. She also teaches some classes and acts as a talent scout in the summer. She and him also started going out a little while during the rebuilding and it has been going well Makoto feels.

He smiles and then looks at the 2nd picture which was of his entire class, he wished they all made it out alive as he didn't like watching as the loved ones held captive in Towa City learned of there fate but he figured they were happy that some of them made it out and as long as they are remembered they were never forgotten.

Makoto's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door and in entered Kirigiri who said "Makoto, I've finished grading some papers if you ready to head out"

"Almost I just need to file these last few pieces and then I'll be done" He said standing up from his desk

"Alright, I'll wait by the car, don't keep me waiting okay" She said giving him a smile

Makoto nod, he wasn't going to as tonight he wanted to ask her something. He watches her leave and goes to grab the papers when all the sudden, he felt like he was being watched.

"Upupupupu" A echo like voice laughed making Makoto's eyes go wide, he knew that laugh but it couldn't be and all of a sudden in a bright flash he vanishes from his office.

* * *

Meanwhile in another world on a boat was Ruby Rose, it has been about a month since the attack on Beacon and she along with the remainder of Team JNPR have just left Vale on there journey to Haven Academy.

Before departing Ruby bought herself a new outfit as her old one got a bit damaged by a Grimm ambush. She sighs as thought turned to her friends, she was worried about them Blake went and vanished, Weiss was taken home to Atlas and Yang...her sister was no longer warm and happy but cold and sad.

"Hey Ruby" A voice called and she looked to see Jaune walking up.

She wiped her eyes to get rid of any tears that were forming and said "Oh hey Jaune, what's up?"

"Well Ren and Nora are heading to the galley for some dinner, just came to see if you were wanting to come join us." Jaune said to her

"Oh sure, but not now, maybe later if that's okay" Ruby said with a smile that was a little forced her mind wasn't on food at the moment.

"Alright take a long as you need Ruby" Jaune said understanding and walks off to join the others.

Ruby looks out at the ocean then looks around have a stange feeling of being watched "Who's there?"

"Upupupup" A voice said everywhere and nowhere and Ruby vanishes in a flash of light.

* * *

In Gotham City, Mr. Freeze had brocken into Waynetech research, he was aiming to acquire a solution he needed for his cure to Nora's illness.

As usual he expected the Batman to try and stop him so he hired some of Gotham's lowlifes to keep him busy as he worked. He knew they were likely to not last much longer then 10 minutes and sure enough as the door flies open he was right.

Batman walks in and calls out "Victor stop this! Nora wouldn't want you doing this."

"It doesn't matter Batman, all that matters is that she gets to live a full life she deserves" Mr. Freeze said not turning away from the computer as he types

Batman runs to Mr. Freeze wh breaks his look on the computer to point his freeze ray but before he pulled the trigger he vanishes in a flash.

Batman surprised stopped in his tracks. After looking around he gets on his comm and said "Alfred, the attack on Waynetech Research is over"

"Splendid master Bruce, GCPD will be arriving to take Mister Freeze into custody" Alfred said

"No they won't, because Mister Freeze has mysteriously vanished" Batman stated serious.

* * *

Dr. Nefarious was at his latest secret base with his butler Lawrence. Having escaped Planet Magnus.

Lawrence was going over the stuff they would require to make the base fully operational "and we will need about three energy rods to get the core fully working."

"Yeah, yeah...just add it to the orders of the henchman" Nefarious said not really paying attention

"Is everything okay sir? You've been disinterested since we got here" Lawrence asked a little annoyed by his master "Does this have to do with your time on Magnus?"

"A little, I mean yeah I want to continue being a villain but...my time n there adventuring with those three was...it felt good I felt like a hero and was appreciated for what I did even by that fool Qwark" Nefarious admited

"Well sir, I guess you at a crossroads it sounds like do you continue your path of evil or go back to being a hero." Lawrence stated to his boss

"Hero...haven't been one since the Galactic Rangers but...I guess Magnus sees me as one...I just need time to think, take the night off Lawrence" Nefarious said with a sign

"Very well sir, do try not to stay up to long with your thoughts as we will need to get this base operational no matter what you choose" Lawrence said leaving

Nefarious shrugs and said "What..." All of a sudden he vanishes in a flash.

* * *

Danny Phantom was flying around Amity Park keeping a look out for Ghost attacks. He is also thinking about an upcoming test he has coming up

"Alright so the subject of this test is the civil war, so I make one last look round the city then get home and study till 3" Danny said to himself

He then gets a ghost sense in an alley and flies down and encounters nothing "That's werid" Danny said and then he vanishes

* * *

Guybrush was in a sword fight with his nemesis LeChuck who was in his skeleton ghost form

"Yar, this time Guybrush! I will cut you down and claim Elaine for myself!" LeChuck yells out

"Yeah, over my dead body" Guybrush said with a grin

"That's the point you idiotic fool!" LeChuck said angry

"Well I am rubber you are glue" Guybrush called back at his self-proclamimed witty crit.

"Grrr the first thing I will do is cut out that annoying tongue!" LeChuck said he swings his sword down and hits nothing as in a flash Guybrush was gone. "Huh? Where did that fool go?"

* * *

In the Gungeon Lazer Lilly was battling several bullet monsters saying "Yeah you suckers, come and get some, nothing will stop me from getting what I need, good thing I ditched those other losers in this place, I am trusting no body after what he did to me!"

In a flash she vanishes as well

* * *

Max was in her dorm room looking over photo's she has taken. She was getting used to her time powers but she knows she can't abuse it but she wants to use it to help people.

"Okay I better get to class before I'm late" Max said standing up and grabs her camera and goes to pick up her school bag when she vanishes in a flash.

* * *

Cole had recovered from his first battle with The Beast and was now on the ship sailing to there destination New Marais. Zeke had just introduced to him a weapon he made to help concentrate his powers, the AMP.

Cole had taken a few practise swings. Zeke watching said "Of course I did make it with your current power you had before but I figured nothing a little bit of power boost can't fix when we arrive"

"It's fine Zeke" Cole said to his friend, he was still trying to find it in his heart to forgive Zeke for her betrayal in Empire City. He said "I'll practise with this version for a bit if you don't mind"

"Sure I am still working on the blueprints so I will let you get used to it." Zeke said as he leaves

Cole looks at the distance, you could still see the smoking from what remains of Empire City, if anything was left. All of a sudden his electric powers begin to spark as like before in a flash he vanishes.

* * *

Athena yawns as she stretches and gets out of bed "Oh I needed that after yesterday"

"Feeling Refreshed" Widget said with the happy emoji face

"Indeed I am Widget" Athena said standing and getting dressed it had been a month since she proved Simon Blackquil innocent on her mothers murder. She was happy for what Pheonix and Apollo did to help her with the main reason she became an attorney of course she has yet to defend a case herself but baby steps she figured

As she was fully dressed she is ready to head down and get some when she thought in the mirror she saw a bear and then she vanishes.

* * *

At 21 Baker Street, Sherlock Holmes was busy with another one of his experiments

Watson enters and said "Holmes, have you seen the paper, one of the crown jewels has been stolen."

"Really? Have the police deduced a point of entry into the tower?" Holmes asked from his science table. "Well none of the guards reported seeing anyone suspicious and the door wasn't picked."

"Then by that it comes to two logical conclusions either the thief scaled up the tower and forced the window open to enter or one of the guards is the thief or at least bought off" Sherlock said standing and getting his coat and hat on "Watson head down there and I'll come after a quick stop"

"Right away" Watson said leaving

As Sherlock picks up his pipe he prepares to leave but then vanishes.

* * *

On Mata-Nui the Toa Nuva were battling a Rahi possessed by Makuta's influence.

Gali fires a water blast knocking it back "Brothers if we corner it we can remove the mask!"

"Alright Pohatu keep it distracted, Onua, Kopaka prepare a way to trap it!" Tahu ordered and they all proceed to corner and trap the Rahi

As Gali prepares another water blast she vanishes into thin air. Shocking the other Toa.

* * *

Rex was firing at some of his fellow clones, you may think he has gone mad but in fact he along with several other clones had removed the chips in the brains a while ago and were helping for Jedi Ahsoka escape an empire squad sent to eliminate her.

"Wolfe, Gregger get Ahsoka to safety! We'll meet at the set meeting location!" Rex ordered as he ducked to avoid blaster fire

"Rex no! We can't leave you behind!" Wolfe said on the comm

"Don't worry, I'll be alright, even if I don't make it I at least died doing what's right not what I was programmed to do" Rex said as he readies to hold back the clones but before he could he vanishes.

* * *

Kari was in the Digital with Davis, TK and there Digimon, the digidestined at split up into groups of three to find an evil presence causing problems for the Digimon.

Davis was doing his best to impress Kari with his leadership skills but at most he got them off track a few times.

"Davis can you just admit you are just taking us in multiple circles" TK said with a sigh

"Well it's not my fault all the trees look the same!" Davis said in his own defence.

"Which is why I said we take a look at the map" TK told him

"Yeah why didn't you suggest that before" Davis asked

"I did!" TK stated

"Boys, will you calm down, we just to focus and..." Kari said but before she could finish she just vanishes before them

"Kari!" The boys and the Digimon called out in shock.

* * *

Samurai Jack was walking through a field when all of a sudden he hears something approaching. He looks up and sees many robotic Praying Mantis' approch and stop. One has a screen come out and Aku's face appears on it

"Samurai Jack! Feast your eyes on my latest robotic warriors, these will defeat you sure now!"

The robots attack but Jack jumps out of the way and draws his sword and proceeds to fight them slashing his sword and cutting them to pieces

Soon one was left as Jack charges at it, it covers itself as Jack yells out but before he could attack he vanishes all of a sudden. The Robot Mantis looks in confusion

In Aku's throne room he looks at his magic view screen and opens his mouth in surprise and said "Where did he go?!"

* * *

Meanwhile it is Christmas time at Edd's home, Edd and Matt were having a snowball fight while Tom was on the roof with a Sniper Rifle ready for when he sees Santa.

"Hey Edd, you mind passing me up one of my drinks from the table" Tom asked

"I got it!" Matt said and grabs one of the drinks and then throws it at Tom saying "Heads up"

Tom looks in time for the can to collide into his face and knocking him off the room. He falls but before hitting the ground vanishes

"Where'd he go?" Matt asked confused

Edd just shrugged "I have no idea."

* * *

Meanwhile in a dark room a figure on a chair looking at screen smirks and said "They may not all be equal in there streangth but they will do...now let the game begin"

* * *

Well who is behind the screen and where will out 16 victim...I mean group members end up, find out next chapter

Sorry if some are short as in really short but it's due to both first time using them and if I know enough to form a concrate story for them but I just went with what I could read up for some.

Please Read, Review and Suggest and also no flaming.


	3. Chapter 1

Well Chapter 1 folks, here the group meet each other and get introduced, they also meet a figure working for a mysterious voice

Disclaimer: I only own the figure introduced in this part nothing else

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Mysterious Castle and Attendant**

Makoto blinked when the light fades from his eyes and looks around, he found himself in the what looked like a foyer of a castle there were pillars holding the roof up, a large wooden door was the entrance and as he looked he found himself not alone.

As one by one the other abducted appear few in fighting poses who stopped and looked around confused as he was. Just then the last of them appeared Tom appears near the ceiling and screamed "Ahhhhhhh!" As he collides and hits the ground "Ow..."

"Are you alright?" Rex said helping him up

"Yeah no thanks to you Ma...HEY! Wait a minute you're not Matt!" Tom said rubbing his head and he looks over at Jack and said "and you're not Edd" He looks around at everyone and said "Alright...so it's another abduction scenario...please tell me we're not in space."

"No in fact looks like some form of castle" Danny said landing on the ground

"Indeed I know spaceships, So I can easily tell, and trust me you have to be a moron to make a ship out of bricks" Nefarious pointed out.

"Indeed, we were all abducted for a reason, but why?" Ruby asked worried.

"I may have an idea, but just in case any one hear anything strange or see anything." Makoto asked wanting his hunch to be wrong

"I heard a creepy laugh" Ruby said

"and I could of sworn I saw a bear in my mirror's reflection" Athena added

Makoto looks down he heard the laugh too but it can't be happening again.

"Listen chumps, I can talk to you all day but I am just going to open this door and leave" Lazer said going to the door and tries to push it open but it won't budge. "It's stuck!"

"I figured it might be, what kidnapper would be foolish enough to leave us by the front door and leave it unlocked." Sherelock said with a nod

"Yeah and no sign of a lock so either it's locked by some strange magic, or blocked on the other side" Guybrush said examining it.

"Or electronically locked" Nefarious added.

Danny attempts to phase through the wall but is zapped back knocking him out of ghost form "Well what ever is holding us here it's made it so my ghost powers are useless to get outside." He is helped up but Kari and Max.

"Alright so we're all stuck here, I think it's best we all introduce ourselves so we at least know" Rex said removing his helmet.

Makoto nods and said "I agree, we might be stuck here for a while no sense going on with not knowing each other" As everyone agrees he said "My name is Makoto Neagi, currently the head master of Hopes Peak Acadamy."

"Is that like some kind of Huntsman school, I never heard of it?" Ruby asked curious

"Not really...don't even know of a Huntsman school" Makoto said shaking his head

"I think if we're not all from different time periods maybe different worlds so let's not assume something is like what it is where we're from until we know for sure" Sherlock said and adds "Sherlock Holmes, at your service."

"Oh yeah, thought you looked familiar" Tom said realizing it. He hadn't read any of the books but he saw some of the movies.

"Well, I'm Kari Kameya, I'm the digi-destined of Light" Kari said with nod

"Digi-destined?" Makoto asked confused

"I am one of several kids chosen to protect the digital world from evil being, I have a partner Gatomon but she seems to have not come with me" Kari explained

"Well hopefully we'll get to meet her" Ruby said smiling "I'm Ruby Rose, I'm training to become a huntress through at the moment I am travelling to a different academy after my old school..well I am not ready to talk about it" She looks down

"It's okay, you don't have to tell us" Kari said to her placing her hand on Ruby's shoulder

"Thanks" Ruby said smiling a bit.

Lilly went next and said "Well I'm Lazer Lilly, used to be a big time gangster now I'm a convict fighting through a Gungen to get back at the traitor who got me locked up"

"Gungen? Sounds awesome!" Tom said smiling at the idea "But also extremely dangerous" He clears his throat

"Sort of no eyes" Lilly said shrugging causing Tom to glare at her.

"Well I'm Danny Fenton, but I am also known as Danny Phantom since I'm half ghost" Danny said to them

"How did that come about?" Jack asked him

"Freak accident involving my parents ghost portal, I now use my powers to battle threats to my home town by ghosts who slip into it." Danny replied to Jack.

"I am Toa Gali, I am the Toa of Water, me and my fellow Toa battle to protect our lands from Makuta and other evil forces" Gali said to them

"Water huh? You know I can breath under water for 20 minutes" Guybrush bragged to her

"My mask lets me breath underwater indenfinatly" Gali tells him and Guybrush just backs up awkwardly.

"I'm Cole McGrath, I am known as the Electric Man in my old home city" Cole said nodding to them

"Why do they call you that?" Ruby asked him

Cole to replies first by sparking blue electricity in his hands and explained "An explosion I was in the middle of caused a rise in people with unique powers which came to be known as Conduits, I ended up with powers over electricity."

"Well stay away from me squishie, I'd rather not get short circuited!" Nefarious said looking at Cole

"I wouldn't do that unless you give me a reason bolt brain" Cole said to Nefarious

"The name is Dr. Nefarious! Evil Super Genious of the entire universe! HAHAHAHAHA..." He then freezes up but instead of the usual Lance and Janice, it was static.

"Uhhh...is he okay?" Makoto asked concerned

"Hmmmm, he must of froze up, my guess this is a reoccuring problem, I suggest a swift whack on his head will solve this" Sherlock suggested examining Nefarious

Rex approches and whacks Nefarious unfreezing him who laughed like nothing happened.

"Thank you soldier" Sherlock said tipping his hat

"No problem, however my name is Rex" Rex said removing his helmet "I am a clone bred to fight against the Separatist forces, or I was, I had recently faked my death and me and a few others have been moving to go into hiding."

"Why would you do that?" Kari asked concerned

"It's complicated and not really the time to explain." Rex said in response

"Well I'm Athena Cykes, I'm a lawyer who uses psychology and my friend Widget here to determine emotions people on the stand are feeling" Athena said with a confident look

"How does that help solve court cases?" Makoto asked her

"Well I more or less look for anomalies in the emotions, when a statement is said and there's an emotion out of place like if someone is sad in a happy part of the statement." Athena explained

"I guess it's my turn, I am Victor Fries but I am known mostly as Mister Freeze" Freeze said to them, "I am man who is doing everything I can to save my wife from a fatel illness, but I have become trapped in this cryo suit should I leave I will die in tempratures that aren't Sub-Zero"

"So you're a supervillian too? Glad to know I ain't the only one here" Nefarious said to him.

"It's nice to meet you all, my name is Maxine Caulfield but you can call me Max for short." Max said with a nod "I guess I am a normal 18 year old girl who loves photography but I also have time travel abilities"

"Time Travel? Really?" Jack said amazed

"Yeah but unfortunatly I am still getting the hang of these as I only discovered them a short while ago" Max told him

"I see, that is a shame" Jack said nodding

"Well I am Guybrush Threepwood, Mighty Pirate" Guybrush said standing tall "I am married to the beautiful former Governess of the Tri-island area, fought and defeated the evil ghost pirate LeChuck many times and a skilled swordsman in Insult Sword-fighting"

"Insult..." Makoto said confused

"...Sword-fighting?" Ruby added also confused but a little intrigued

"Yeah...sort of unqie type of sword fight but there are multiple different types of insult duels" Guybrush said "I may tell you more about them later"

"It is an honour to meet you all, my name is Jack, I am a Samurai warrior on a quest to return to my own time an undo the damage caused by the evil shadow demon Aku" Jack said bowing.

"That explains why you were intersted in my time travel powers" Max asked him, Jack nods in response "Sorry I couldn't be of more help"

"It is alright, I doubt it would have worked anyway unless you can make portals" Jack said and Max shakes her head

Soon all eyes look at Tom who had a flask and just waves "Hey, the names Tom" He simply said

"That's all you're going to tell us?" Lilly asked

"Well...I'm not special, pretty normal guy who has weird adventures with my friend Edd and idiot friend Matt, I also play the bass"

"Well you're pretty much the odd one out of all of us" Nefarious told him

"Hey...shut up!" Tom said unable to think up an insult.

"So we know each other now, what do we do?" Ruby asked everyone.

"I guess we should explore this place, find out where we are" Rex said putting his helmet back on.

"I guess..." Makoto said when a chime place and a screen appears and while no visual was on the static a voice that was familer came from it.

"Attention...attention...is this thing on...oh good. Attention will everyone please follow Servant to the Throne Room for inaugranatin" The voice said and the monitor turns off.

"Servant? What servant?" Kari asked confused.

Jack hears somthing and places his hand on his sword and looks over by a small starcase.

Out of the shadow walking emerged a robot, it was tall and styled like a knight, it was half black and white and had a singular red optic. It bowed and said "Greetings, I am hear to guide you to the throne room."

Makoto didn't like this, the robot's colour scheme and that voice was all to familiar to him

"So who are you?" Danny asked concerned

"I am a Knight Drone, serial number KD-X54767 but I am simply known as Servant" The robot replied, it turns and said "Please follow me to meet the master of the castle."

"Should we follow it?" Ruby asked everyone.

"I don't know, I fought clankers and I don't trust them except for astromech and protacal droids, I have a hard time trust one like that."

"Indeed, but it is taking us to the owner of this place, he will have the answers for why all 16 of us are here" Jack added to counter Rex's mistrust.

"I suggest we follow it but remain on guard" Freeze added.

"Right, let go then, come on squishiees" Nefarious said and follows Servant.

Mostly everyone follows but Ruby, Guybrush, Rex and Kari look to see Makoto staying still eyes widen with shock and worry.

Ruby goes to him and places her hand on his shoulder making him jump. Ruby asked "Makoto, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, you look like you saw a ghost." Guybrush said

"No..." Makoto said shaking his head, 'Could it all be happening again, trapped in a seemingly abandoned building, 16 strangers who don't know each other...am I really having to go through this a third time...?'

"Is it something you want to tell us?" Rex asked him

"Yeah...but not now, we might find out when we get to the throne room, after all it's just a familiar feeling at the moment" Makoto said looking up at them.

"Alright, but if it doesn't turn out to be it you can still tell us about it" Kari said to him

"Yeah we'll be here to listen. Cause like we know we're all in this together" Ruby said

Makoto smiles and nods "Yeah...we should catch up to the others"

The five of them left the entrance hall to catch up with the rest of the group while watching the cameras the mysterious figure chuckles knowing how right Makoto's feelings were.

* * *

Well there you go, some of you may be asking why I have Makoto freaking out over this, well while he was strong in the face of the second killing game I feel both experiences secretly tramatized him to fearing being a part of another game. Don't worry this fear moments are only focused for these early chapters and won't impact his performance in the trials (Which I am mostly in fear of doing but I will do my best.)

Please Read, Review and Suggest and no flaming please.

Next Chapter: Certain someone appears.


End file.
